


No, Sherlock! Not the Window!

by CarmieC



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmieC/pseuds/CarmieC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored. The window may not survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, Sherlock! Not the Window!

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my sister for this. I was at work one day and the phrase “No, Sherlock! Not the…” popped into my head. I couldn’t come up with the last word of the phrase, so I texted my sister and asked her to come up something. She texted back and asked who was saying it, and to whom. I gave her three characters that I could envision saying it, and she chose John saying it to Sherlock and the word window. This is what happened.
> 
> I apologize for any Americanism that snuck into this story, but I don't always know the British words for things.

John heard the sound as he was coming up the stairs to 221B. What was that sound? It sounded like… John ran up the last few stairs and burst through the door of the sitting room. “No, Sherlock! Not the window! You may NOT remove the window from the frame!” 

Sherlock dropped the prybar and looked up from where he was trying to pry the glass out of the window. “But John… I’m bored!”

“No, no, no, no, no. Tell me Sherlock, what happened when that bomb blew the windows out?”

“Mycroft’s minions showed up in about 5 minutes to replace the windows.”

“No.” John crossed his arms and frowned at Sherlock.

“I could see Baker Street better for a few minutes?”

John pointed towards Sherlock’s chair. “Sit down, Sherlock.”

“Why would I want to sit down?”

“I want you to sit down. Sherlock, you can’t start destroying things just because you’re bored.” John could feel a headache starting behind his eyes.

“Why not?” Whiny Sherlock always gave John a headache. For that matter, so did bored Sherlock and argumentative Sherlock.

“Sherlock…” John was beginning to wonder why he bothered. “if you destroy the flat, you’ll have to move somewhere else. Mycroft will have ideas about where you should move. You’ll have to listen to Mycroft tell you his ideas.” 

“I never listen to Mycroft!”

“If you break the window, you’ll have to listen to Mycroft. You know how he is.”

“Fine.” Sherlock slouched in the chair, crossed his arms and pouted. “I won’t take the window out of the frame.”

Suddenly Sherlock sat up and smiled. He got up and went back to the window, picked up the prybar and started to pry loose the window casing.

John jumped up and grabbed Sherlock. “No, Sherlock! Not the window!”


End file.
